


Lost

by Kolsi



Series: Серия Skinship (перевод на русский) [10]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Behind the Scenes, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolsi/pseuds/Kolsi
Summary: Мью хочет прикоснуться к нему, схватить и поцарапать его обжигающую плоть, чтобы она сожгла его миллион раз.Часть 10/21 Скиншип
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: Серия Skinship (перевод на русский) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820521
Kudos: 5





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Данная работа является переводом на цикл Skinship, написанный EveHypo555.  
> Буду благодарна, если после прочтения вы перейдёте по ссылке оригинала и поддержите автора лайком.

_— Не стесняйся со мной, Пи'Мью, — говорит он. Его пальцы тянутся, чтобы коснуться его руки. — Я вижу, как ты смотришь на меня, кхраб.  
_  
 _Мью отводит взгляд, зная, что улыбка выдает его. Он знает, что это было очевидно, но это не заставляло чувствовать себя менее неловко._  
 _— Разве я не могу быть стеснительным с тобой? — Мью спрашивает его._

_Он смеется, и Мью нравится звук._   
_— Не будет ли лучше, если взамен Пи заставит стесняться своего Нонга?_

_Мью кивает. Кивает и улыбается, наклоняясь к его лицу._   
_— Нонг хочет, чтобы я заставил его стесняться?_

_— Нонг хочет, чтобы Пи'Мью сделал его своим._

Мью просыпается с улыбкой на лице. Это странно, с любовью думать о чем-то, что должно быть грустным. Но только потому, что все закончилось плохо, не значит, что воспоминания навсегда испорчены. Он помнит тот день, когда они признались друг другу в своих чувствах. Это было красиво тогда, и так же красиво сейчас. Он может ценить это. 

Он обнимает себя в постели, цепляясь за остаточное тепло воспоминаний. Если бы Мью был честен с собой, он бы сказал, что ему не хватает отношений. Так сильно, как ему нравится головокружение от флирта и ухаживаний, он также любит свободу выражать свою любовь. Ему нравится иметь партнера, которого можно любить и о котором можно заботиться. Ему нравится связь и взаимодействие с кем-то, знание того, что любовь течет в обоих направлениях. Что он и его партнер строят что-то вместе. Он любит влюбляться в одного и того же человека день за днем. 

Тепло воспоминаний длится так долго, пока ему снова не становится холодно. Он тянется к пульту кондиционера и выключает его. В последнее время ему становится холодно, когда он чувствует одиночество. Он прикасается к своему сердцу, где он все еще чувствует себя неполным. Никто не сможет помочь ему сделать его целым снова. Это худшая часть. Никто не может помочь ему в этом вопросе. Это то, с чем он должен справиться сам, и Мью всегда был лучшим в заботе о других. Настолько, что это стало одним из его недостатков. 

_— Я потерял тебя где-то, Пи.  
_  
 _— Я прямо здесь. Это ты ушел.  
_  
 _— Нет, я потерял тебя, потому что ты отдал себя. Ты отдал слишком много себя, и теперь я больше не знаю, кто ты. Я не хочу того, кто будет жить для меня. Я хочу того, кто будет рядом со мной. Ты понимаешь?  
_  
 _— Да и нет. Я не могу думать ясно, любовь моя. Пожалуйста, просто скажи мне, что я должен сделать, чтобы ты вернулся домой. Пожалуйста, давай поговорим об этом лично. Просто приходи домой. Возвращайся домой…  
_  
 _— Я ненавижу, когда ты умоляешь, Мью. Раньше ты был жестче, чем сейчас. Раньше ты умел постоять за себя. Где твоя самооценка, Мью?  
_  
 _— У меня ее больше нет, черт возьми! Ты оставил меня, ничего не сказав! Ты позволил мне вернуться в пустой дом! ... Детка, пожалуйста. У меня не осталось сил. Я скучаю по тебе...  
_  
 _— Я скучаю по тому, кем ты был. Это был Мью, в которого я влюбился.  
_  
Он вытирает слезы, текущие по его щекам. Он потратил так много времени, пытаясь найти Тарна в последнее время, что забыл найти самого себя. Если он действительно отдал себя, то единственный способ снова стать целым — это найти потерянного Мью. Быть кем-то достойным любви — нет, не так. Он должен стать целым, прежде чем он сможет полюбить снова. Быть счастливым, не полагаясь на кого-то другого. Может быть, в этом и была его ошибка. Есть только один человек, с которым он гарантированно проведет остаток своей жизни, и это он сам. Возможно, это тот человек, о котором он должен заботиться.

***

Mью свистит, когда Галф выходит из гримерки.  
— Яй Нонг такой привлекательный в своей футбольной форме.

Галф улыбается и выглядит самодовольным.   
— Хм. Будь осторожен, Пи, иначе я могу влюбиться в тебя.

***

Они едят nam sod (прим. _тайский салат из свинины_ ) и капусту, сидя в тени внутреннего дворика. Галф наклоняется и вытирает рот Мью.

— Грязный мальчишка, — упрекает он. — Ты целуешься лучше, чем ешь. 

Мью громко смеется, качая головой своему нелепому младшему.   
— О, Яй Нонг… просто будь осторожен, иначе я могу влюбиться в тебя.

***

— Когда барабанная практика Кхун Пи?

— Хм? — Мью отрывается от своей тренировочной барабанной установки. — 19:00.

Галф кивает и уходит.

***

Барабанная палочка Мью взлетает над инструментом и падает на пол. Его учитель предупредил его, что это произойдет примерно в то время, когда начинающий барабанщик научится, как использовать свои пальцы для перемещения барабанной палочки вместо запястья. Он встает, чтобы поднять ее, и видит, что кто-то подхватывает ее.

— Кхун Пи, я думал, что ты лучше управляешься со своими руками… — Галф ухмыляется и протягивает ему палочку. 

— Пришел шпионить за мной?

Галф дуется.   
— Разве я не могу посмотреть репетицию муженька?

Мью смотрит на своего учителя по барабанам. Пи'Лайт кивает и дает Галфу некоторые ноты.   
— Ты бы хотел помочь муженьку, подпевая?

В глазах Галфа пробегает паника, прежде чем он пожимает плечами и кивает.   
— Кхраб. — он улыбается Мью и безмолвно двигает губами, _извини_. 

Галф не может петь. Мью знает, что его коллега не идеален, но даже этот недостаток делает его еще более привлекательным. Потому что Галф знает, что он не может петь, и все же он делает это в любом случае. Его полное отсутствие самосознания — это то, что Мью обожает в нем. 

Но, боже, его пение ужасно. 

— Ты звучал великолепно, Кхун Пхи, — говорит Галф после практики. — Извини, что тебе пришлось мириться с моим пением. 

Мью смотрит на него снисходительно.   
— В радости и в горе, женушка. 

Галф закатывает глаза и толкает его локтем.   
— Угу. Будь осторожен, иначе я могу влюбиться в тебя.

***

— Я вы... ооу ноа... гаи е… ед мьек… ой, — говорит Галф. Его рот полон тех адских чипсов из дуриана, которые он так любит.

— Что?

Галф глотает и улыбается.   
— Для сцены поцелуя в лодыжку, я вымою ноги перед съемкой. 

— Ты должен.

— Кхраб, — он держит палец на сердце. 

Мью качает головой.   
— Будь осторожен, иначе я могу влюбиться в тебя. 

— Ты уже целуешь мои ноги, насколько сильно ты еще можешь влюбиться в меня?

Галф и понятия не имеет.

***

Тарн держит Тайпа в своих руках, обнимая его в пост-коитальном блаженстве. Его голая кожа такая теплая и вкусная по сравнению с его собственной. Тарн может часами лежать в постели, наслаждаясь его кожей через их телесный контакт. Он притягивает Тайпа и целует его в шею. Удивительно, но Тайп позволяет ему, даже наклоняется ближе и вытягивает шею, чтобы дать ему больше доступа. Он знает, как Тайп любит, когда его целуют в шею. Тарн пахнет шампунем, и он глубоко вдыхает. Ему хочется уснуть вот так.

— Хорошо, кхраб, снято, кхраб. 

Мью игриво утыкается носом в волосы Галфа.   
— Нонг, какой шампунь ты используешь?

Его младший смеется и смотрит через плечо.   
— Зачем, ты собираешься подражать мне? 

— Возможно. Это действует на женщин? — Мью щипает детский жир на животике Галфа. 

Он чувствует, как Галф пожимает плечами.   
— Ты должен спросить мою девушку. 

Мью смотрит вверх. Что он сказал? Его разум на секунду затухает. Девушка?

Мью не знает, что ответить. Он не знает, как выразить удивление, которое он чувствует. Шок. Они работают вместе уже несколько месяцев, и это первый раз, когда Мью слышит о любой девушке. 

— Ой. — он надеется, что не звучит разочарованно. — Вы только начали встречаться?

— Хм... три года? — Галф смеется — Так что, нет. 

Мью не может понять, что он чувствует. Разочарование, конечно. По той простой причине, что он так глупо увлекся Галфом. В то же время... облегчение. Это исключает возможность того, что все зайдет слишком далеко. Теперь, когда Мью знает, где находятся границы, ему не нужно беспокоиться об их нарушении. Не то чтобы он это делал, но бывают дни, когда он боится, что мог бы. 

Но больше нет. Почему он вдруг чувствует себя таким пустым? Таким холодным? Плоть Галфа оставляет его замерзшим и дрожащим. Он садится в кровати и смотрит на Пи'Ти. 

Их режиссер поднимает большие пальцы.   
— Выглядит хорошо. Мы закончили, кхраб.

***

_— Тебе не нужно меня кормить, — надувшись, говорит он. Он так мило выглядит в своей пижаме. — Я взрослый человек._

_— Ты болен, тебе нужно отдыхать._

_— Я могу поднять ложку._

_— Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы я покормил тебя? — Мью подносит ложку с рисом ко рту своего возлюбленного. — Раньше тебе нравилось это._

_Он смотрит на Мью мятежными глазами, скрестив руки на груди и сжав губы._   
_— Хорошо. — он открывает рот, чтобы Мью смог накормить его._

***

Такое ощущение, что груз был снят. В основном. Ладно, не совсем. Просто отчасти. Но не совсем.

Мью сидит в кресле, завтракая тостами. Он хочет очистить свой мозг от всех глупостей, которые его мучают. Призрачные воспоминания о его бывшем, тоска, которую чувствует Тарн, и одиночество от… просто одиночество. Больше всего от смятения тем, что у Галфа есть девушка. Он просто хочет все это забыть. 

Сварливый Галф прерывает его своим появлением. Он раскрывает руки Мью и садится на его колени. Галф такой только утром, когда он сварливый. Когда он улыбающийся Галф, он никогда не инициирует прикосновения. Мью интересно, знает ли Галф о своих привычках по утрам, или ему кажется, что это Мью проявляет все знаки внимания. Конечно, его младший присоединяется к нему на кровати или диване и прислоняется к нему, но когда дело доходит до объятий со спины или сидения на коленях, Галф делает первый шаг только тогда, когда он наполовину спит и сварлив. 

Мью чувствует себя отстраненным. Галф прижимается к нему на коленях, и обычно он бы почувствовал легкое головокружение от этого. Но, внезапно узнав об отношениях Галфа, Мью обнаруживает, что это не отличается от того, как Милд сидит на коленях. Иногда Mью может быть холодным. Он может довольно хорошо раскладывать все по полочкам, когда хочет или когда у него есть силы. Он не мог сделать это во время расставания, но он может сделать это сейчас. Он ничего не чувствует с Галфом в руках. И, вероятно, так и должно быть.

***

_— Хм, ты проиграл, Пи'Мью. Ты знаешь, что это значит._

_Он поднимает взгляд от игры на своем телефоне.  
— Ты утешишь меня своими поцелуями?_

_Его возлюбленный вырывает телефон из его рук.  
— Это значит, что тебя нужно наказать. _

_Мью знает это выражение в его глазах. Он уже начинает отталкиваться от стола, когда его возлюбленный взбирается на верхушку стола, продвигаясь с помощью рук и коленей.  
_   
_Мью чувствует знакомый подъем в животе, тепло распространяется по всему телу и желание медленно возрастает. Он смотрит, как его любовник садится на край стола, подзывая его пальцем. Он любит подчиняться ему, любит уступать каждому его желанию. Мью ставит стул между его ног и проводит руками по бедрам возлюбленного._

_— Пи'Мью нравится прикасаться..._

_— Да.  
_   
_Его любовник соскальзывает со стола и садится на его колени. Его пальцы быстро расправляются с пуговицами на рубашке Мью.  
— Что Пи'Мью нравится, когда он касается меня? — он наклоняется и целует Мью в шею, мягко кусая плоть и проводя языком по отметкам. _

_Мью шипит и стонет, поднеся руки к талии любовника и засунув пальцы под его рубашку. Его кожа такая горячая на ощупь, и каждый кончик пальца чувствует жар его любовника._

_— Э-э-э-э. — он бьет Мью по руке. — Ответь на мой вопрос, Мью._

_Мью закрывает глаза и тяжело дышит. Это сводит его с ума всякий раз, как он берет контроль, когда он заявляет о себе как равному ему. Это высокомерие всегда идет прямо к его члену, и его любовник слишком хорошо это знает. Он знает, что Мью нравится, когда он берет на себя ответственность, использует этот резкий тон голоса, который пронзает его как жало кнута._

_— Мне нравится… — вскрикивает он, когда его любовник снова кусает его за шею, на этот раз сильнее. — Мне нравится, как нежна твоя кожа._

_Он держит подбородок Мью кончиком пальца, поворачивая голову для поцелуя. Его поцелуи такие горящие, интенсивные и поглощающие. Он стонет, поднимая бедра, чтобы почувствовать его возбуждение. Его эрекция трется о грубую ткань его джинсов._

_Он чувствует, как зубы вонзаются в его губу.  
— Плохой, — шепчет его любовник. Он стягивает рубашку Мью на его руки. _

_Мью хочет прикоснуться к нему, схватить и поцарапать его обжигающую плоть, чтобы она сожгла его миллион раз. Вместо этого он чувствует, как его возлюбленный завязывает вместе манжеты рубашки, сковывая его руки в рукавах. Блядь._

_— Детка… — умоляет он глазами, извиваясь под ним. Его джинсы такие узкие, такие сдерживающие. Он уже мучительно твердый, и он отчаянно нуждается в удовлетворении._

_Его любовник бросает на него пристальный взгляд, такой страстный и напряженный.  
— Ответь на мой вопрос, Мью. _

_Мью позволяет этой команде окутать его, посылая дрожь по спине. Он любит, когда ему говорят, что делать.  
— Мне нравится чувствовать, как ты дрожишь, когда я прикасаюсь к тебе, — выдыхает он. — Мне нравится хвататься за твои бедра, в то время как я сильно трахаю тебя. _

_Его возлюбленный стонет и снова целует его. Его язык горячий и настойчивый. Мью чувствует головокружение, в бреду от внимания своего любовника. Всего одно прикосновение..._

_— Мне нравится быть внутри тебя, — шепчет Мью._

_— Терпение._

_Его любовник встает и откидывается на край стола. Он расстегивает пуговицы на своей рубашке, уставившись на Мью. Его взгляд всегда напряженный, всегда могущественный, всегда проникает прямо во все существо Мью, поджигая его._

_— Пи нравится смотреть? — он проводит пальцем от шеи до талии._

_— ... да. — Боже, да_

_Его любовник расстегивает джинсы, пока Мью смотрит, и берет свой член в руки. Он медленно начинает поглаживать себя, тяжелое дыхание исходит из его груди._

_Мью задыхается. Он борется со своими путами. Он так сильно хочет прикоснуться. Он хочет быть тем, кто доставляет это удовольствие. Его возлюбленный стонет, кусая губу, и использует большой палец, чтобы размазать предэякулят по головке. Мью наблюдает, как блестящая влага скользит по его коже, и он жадно стонет. Боль в штанах становится невыносимой._

_— Детка… хочу прикоснуться к тебе… — он борется, чтобы освободить руки._

_Его любовник прижимает его ногой к своему бедру.  
— Веди себя хорошо, Мью, или я завяжу тебе глаза, и все, что ты сможешь сделать, — это только слушать._

_Мью успокаивается и прикусывает губу. Он наблюдает, как его любовник ускоряет темп, а неглубокие вдохи сменяются стонами. Его другая рука бродит по его шее и груди, по местам, где Мью нравится целовать и кусать. Было мучительно смотреть и не трогать, но, в то же время, это было так хорошо. Он никогда раньше не видел своего любовника таким. Таким открытым, таким раскованным, таким властным. Мью решает, что как только он освободится, он будет трахать его до утра._

_— Скажи мне, Мью, что бы ты сделал, если бы смог прикоснутся ко мне?_

_Он облизывает губы. Боже, что бы он не сделал?  
— Я бы подготовил тебя красиво и медленно, так, как тебе нравится. Один палец за раз, скользкий от смазки, пока ты не захочешь, чтобы я проник внутрь тебя._

_Его любовник напевает, откидывая голову назад, когда его темп возрастает. При виде этого член Мью дергается в джинсах, заставляя циркулировать его кровь и пускать слюни._

_— Еще, - говорит его любовник. — Скажи мне еще._

_— Я бы подготовил тебя так хорошо, детка. — голос Мью низкий и грубый. — Ты знаешь, что любишь мои пальцы.  
_   
_Глаза его любовника закрыты, его рука гладит себя, как сумасшедшая. Он щипает себя за соски, его стоны приглушаются прикусом губы._

_— Дай мне услышать тебя, детка._

_— Ммхм... Пи'Мью..._

_Это так горячо, слышать, как вернулось его почтение, как его возлюбленный снова подчиняется ему._

_— Что такое, детка?_

_— Продолжай говорить, Пи'Мью… — раздается его голос с разбитым вздохом. — Так близко, Пи..._

_Мью наполовину потерян. Его глаза жаждут большего.  
— Я бы нагнул тебя над этим столом. Дразнил твою маленькую дырочку кончиком своего члена, пока ты не начал умолять._

_— Ммм... а потом?_

_— А потом я бы скользнул в тебя так медленно, что это почти убило бы тебя._

_Его любовник задыхается и скулит.  
— Пи'Мью..._

_— Я бы качал бедрами, чтобы ослабить тебя. Тебе нравится это, не так ли, детка?_

_— Да…_

_— Да, что?_

_Его возлюбленный открывает глаза, его взгляд пылает.  
— Да, сэр. _

_Мью может чувствовать рывок и пульсацию в животе. Ему нужно освободиться и взять то, что принадлежит ему.  
— Я бы так сильно тебя трахал, детка. Я бы заставил тебя наклониться над этим столом, держа руки на поверхности, заставил тебя плакать, пока ты так плотно обхватываешь мой член. Я бы дал его тебе, так, как тебе нравится, пока ты не кончил бы._  
.   
_— Пи'Мью…_

_— Ты такой красивый, когда кончаешь, детка. Позволь мне увидеть тебя._

_Его толчки безумные и отчаянные. Он снова закрывает глаза, приоткрыв губы, и тяжело дышит, когда подходит к краю. С удушающим криком он трясется и откидывает голову назад, выкрикивая имя Мью, когда достигает кульминации._

_Глаза Мью упиваются сценой перед ним. Он никогда не был более возбужденным в своей жизни, и теперь он был далеко за пределами своего терпения. Ему нужно быть внутри своего любовника. Он снова борется с завязанными рукавами._

_Его любовник смотрит на него сверху вниз, вытирая сперму с груди.  
— Хм... так это что ты сделаешь? — он встает со стола и застегивает джинсы. — Если ты сможешь подняться с этого стула, я бы хотел увидеть твои попытки… — и он уходит. _

***

— Кхун Пи, ты проиграл, — говорит Галф через гарнитуру. — Ты знаешь, что это значит…

Мью смотрит на видеоигру на своем телефоне. Его аватар лежит на земле, буквы KO мигают на экране. 

— Что? 

Галф смеется.   
— Эй, расслабься, Пи. Ты просто должен мне кофе. 

— Ой. — Мью отталкивает свои воспоминания. Это было в другой жизни. 

— Со льдом, — добавляет Галф. — Мне не нравится горячий. 

— Кхраб.

***

— Дороооооооогой, — зовет его Милд. Он кладет руку на шею Мью. — Мой дорогой, ты в порядке? Где твоя женушка?

Мью кивает головой в направлении Галфа. Он на другом конце комнаты, сидит в одиночестве на скамейке. 

— Ах, один из этих дней. — Милд вздыхает. — Должен ли я отправить предупреждение? Или твоей дистанции будет достаточно, чтобы предупредить всех? 

Мимо проходит сотрудник съемочной команды и делает двойной дубль.   
— Ах, извини. Я думал, что ты Яй Нонг! — он осматривается вокруг и видит Галфа. — О, вот он... ах. Хорошо. Извини, кхраб. Надеюсь, вы скоро помиритесь. Увидимся! — он машет и уходит. 

Милд смеется и притягивает старшего для поцелуя в лоб.   
— Вы глупые влюбленные пташки! Что мне делать с вами двумя?

Мью качает головой. Он передвигает Милда в объятиях, кладя подбородок на плечо.   
— Ничего. Так лучше. 

— Ага. Кто на кого злится? 

— Я даже не знаю больше. 

— Значит он, наверное.

Мью закрывает глаза и сжимает своего друга. Ему нужны объятия, нужно почувствовать связь с кем-то.   
— Это не важно.

— Я дам вам час, прежде чем вы снова влюбитесь друг в друга. 

— Я принимаю эту ставку.

— Ха! — Милд хватает его за руку. — Ты не должен делать ставки против своего собственного счастья!

— Я не делаю. — Мью протягивает руку для рукопожатия. — 50 бат, если мы будем все еще в ссоре до конца дня. Я не сделаю ничего другого. 

Милд выпутывается из рук Мью. Он достает свой кошелек и бросает 60 бат в ладонь Мью. 

— Вот, возьми. Просто помирись с ним. — он толкает Мью в сторону Галфа. — Честное слово. Тебе сегодня 12 лет?

Мью берет деньги и идет к Галфу. Они не встречаются в зрительном контакте. Тем лучше. Он продолжает идти, пока не обнаруживает Пи'Пи.

— Сделаешь мне одолжение? — он вручает деньги Пи. — Я забыл, что должен Милду денег. Можешь отдать их ему?

Пи закатывает глаза.   
— Я надеюсь, что интерес того стоил. — Пи похлопывает его по рукам и уходит. 

Мью находит кресло, в котором можно поспать пока его не вызовут на площадку.


End file.
